Treasure
by Nat D
Summary: The Queen and the Prince of Thieves engage in a secret affair. (Missing year, EF, Outlaw Queen, one shot).


**Small piece, something of the Missing Year, that time we all like so much.**

 **Please let me know what you think. I always think I'm not doing these characters justice. I like them so much that I'm afraid these things I write aren't "worthy" of them.**

 **Well, let me know.**

 **I'm on Tumblr now. I understand very little, know even less people. But, if you want to go and say hi, I'll love it – really, I will. So, if you want, hit me up: edourado**

 **This is unrevised, I relied only on myself to catch all the mistakes. If I let any of them pass, please excuse them, and me. Unless it's something utterly absurd. If that's the case, please point them to me so I can correct them.**

 **Love,**

 **Nat'**

 **.:.:.**

 **Disclaimer: of course not mine. There would be no Z Baby if they were.**

 **.:.:.**

Once you get used to the modern things, like electricity, piped water and texting, it's a bit challenging to go back to a medieval land, even if you do live in the castle.

One thing she did miss from the Enchanted Forest, however, was her wardrobe.

Sitting at her vanity, Regina admired the dress she had on. Being Queen has it's perks.

Taking the last clip, she placed it in her hair and got up. Snow and Charming were probably waiting for her.

"Where might you be going?", asked that deep, raw voice behind her.

Looking over he shoulder, she let out a small sigh.

"To the meeting. You're supposed to be there too, you know."

"Hmm." The thief she liked to spend her nights (and days, if at all possible) with swaggered towards her, with a charm he had no business sporting. "I know. I'll be there."

Robin Hood did not slow his steps when he reached her. Instead, he bowed his head slightly and caught her lips in a kiss that had the power to make her her legs tremble. His hands ran down her arms and his fingers closed around her wrists, lifting and placing them on his shoulders while he opened his mouth to swallow her kisses and any sound she could make.

Regina was more than happy to leave the Charmings waiting, if it meant she could enjoy a few more minutes of this.

"I thought", she said between kisses, hand on his face, his neck, on his hair. "You had already left. Roland's gonna notice you're gone."

"I know, I just-"

He interrupted himself, biting her lower lip hard enough for her to wince, soothing it with his tongue right after.

"I should have your head for that", she moaned in his mouth, and the insolent had the audacity to laugh. "You have to go, you have to go", she urged, even if letting go of him was the last thing she wanted.

"I'll come back tonight", he whispered, after sucking the air out of her. "Alright?"

She took a deep breath, feeling her lips tingle pleasantly from his kisses and the scratching of his scruff, and nodded, her hand squeezing the tattoo on his wrist.

Everyday she wondered if she should tell him. About Tink and the stunt she pulled with pixie dust. About the whole "soul mate" deal.

Everyday she didn't. A little more time, she reasoned. Just a little more time for her to decide if she liked him enough (she did) and to make sure he liked her back (he did). Let him see a little more Regina and a little less Evil Queen.

Backing her face away from his, she tried her best not to smile like a fool at the adoring expression on his face. Instead, she allowed a smirk to grace her lips. She did have a reputation to uphold, after all.

"I'll see you in a bi-"

He was interrupted by loud knocks on her door.

She pushed him away from her quickly, startled by the unexpected loud noise.

"Go, go, go", she whispered.

"I want another kiss first". He stood his ground, looking at her as if she was naked.

A beat, another, and she took a step towards him and granted his wish. Just a peck, a hard pressure of her lips on top of his that lasted more than it should.

"Another", he asked while she pushed him, making him walk backwards. And another one she gave him, opening her mouth this time, allowing his tongue to touch hers, but retreating faster. "Just one more".

They reached the big glass doors that opened to her balcony, and here she gave him back the biting of before, nibbling on his lip, just to have him lifting his hand and grasping her jaw, angling her face to his, running his tongue against hers in that lazy way that made her want to cling to him.

The guard at the door knocked again.

Pushing him away from her, she took a deep breath and reached for the handle of the door.

His smile, that smile that made chills run up and down her spine, the sinful curve of his lips, the teeth he sank into his lower lip and the exaggerated bow he offered her brought the idea to her mind again.

 _Tell him_ , it would say. _Tell him and enjoy him for longer._

"I'll come back tonight." He promised.

Regina nodded, winked at him, and closed the balcony door, watching him climb it down.

"Yes, come in!" she said to the guard still knocking at her door, a flick of her hand correcting whatever could be wrong with her make up.

"Her Highness, Princess Belle, Your Majesty."

The beauty walked into her bed chambers, a book in her hand.

"Regina, I found something."

"Show me on the way downstairs."

Taking a deep breath and willing her mind away from Robin Hood, she listened to Belle's new discovery of a new clue to how to breach the Wicked Witch's plan on the way to breakfast.

.:.

Robin schooled his face to a neutral expression before walking into the kitchen, where his son and the Merry Men were having breakfast among the cooks that prepared varied meals.

"Good morning, my boy." He picked Roland up when the boy smiled at him. "Did you have a good night of sleep?"

The toddler started telling him all about the dream he had, about flying monkeys and magic, and how he wasn't afraid anymore, the stuffed toy Regina had given him clutched in his little arms, as it had been since he had gotten it.

Sitting down at the table, he thanked the woman who put a plate of food in front of him, along with a mug of tea. Taking a bite from a loaf of bread, his eyes found Little John looking at him with a funny expression.

"What?"

"Had fun?"

He pretended to look confused for three seconds, until his friend raised his brow and blinked very slowly, daring him to deny what he already knew.

"Very much, yes." And turned his face back to his food, looking at his son, making sure he was eating, missing his friend smile and shake his head.

That night, after Roland fell asleep, his little chest rising and falling calmly, not at all phased by the loud snores of Friar Tuck, Robin sneaked out of the chamber he shared with his son and the clergyman.

He walked the corridors, took the right turns, opened the right doors and closed them carefully behind him, dodged the Black Guards. Quickly climbing the wall and reaching the queen's balcony, he tapped on the glass door, spotting her at the chamber's door, just walking in herself. Her lips curved up when she saw him, and she walked towards the balcony to open the door for him.

Robin urged his heart to stop beating so wildly at the sight of her swaying hips. He wasn't an impressionable twelve year old, after all.

But she opened the glass doors for him and her face had the same effect it always had on him. He wanted, he desired, he craved. It was relief and anxiety all at the same time, to look in her eyes, to have her so close to him, and he wanted to be closer.

Taking a step, he touched his forehead to hers and breathed her in, his hands rising to her waist and her back, pressing her to him.

"Good evening, Your Majesty", he whispered.

"Good evening, outlaw", she answered in that voice that had his blood boiling.

What in God's name was it about this woman? He knew she had magic, but he knew it was anything but that.

That raw attraction he felt, that felling that he was whole whenever he was with her, and the pure energy that ran between them. He wanted to feel that every day, every hour, every waking moment.

He stood there for a few seconds, breathing her in, trying to make sense of this jumble of feelings he suddenly caught himself feeling for the realm's queen.

"If Your Majesty will forgive my bluntness", he said, his fingers working to find the buttons of her dress, under all that jewelry that seemed to adorn all of her wardrobe. "You look delicious in this dress."

She laughed and raised her head to him.

"I'm glad the leader of the biggest band of thieves of the kingdom approves of my clothes."

"I do. Very much. But", he pushed her back inside the room. "I'd like to get you out of it."

His mouth landed on hers, and he felt like a knot inside his chest was uncoiling.

He ran his hands. And ran them. But, as much as he enjoyed feeling her curves, he wanted to feel her skin instead of fabric, and Her Majesty's dresses were more complicated than any garment he had ever encountered.

"Do you need help, Mr. Locksley?"

"I would like some, yes."

She pushed him away from her by the chest, forcing him to take a step back. Turning around, she pulled her hair over one shoulder and took the rubies that adorned her back off, tossing them carelessly on a chair nearby.

"There's a clasp between my shoulders, can you see it?"

He was busy looking at the rest of her body to locate the clasp. Or answer her.

"Robin?"

"Yes, I see it."

Walking to her again, he worked said clasp quickly, finding another below it, and a series of smaller ones running down her back, hidden by the rich fabric.

Dropping his lips to her neck, he worked the dress from her shoulders and the sleeves from her arms, reveling in the feeling of her skin and the sighs escaping her.

It was a tight dress, he doubted he could work it pass her waist and down her hips, so when he had her arms free, he lifted the whole thing over her head, turning her around and picking her up after, locking her legs around his waist and walking towards her bed.

One of his knees bent on the mattress and he lunged forward, still holding her to him, all warm and smooth skin, her hands taking his shirt off of him, and he kissed her, he felt her, he learned, memorized, touched, kissed, bit, kissed, kissed, kissed, filled and heard her, and he was a goner. He was gone, gone so deep into her, inside her, with her, Her Majesty, Regina, moving and moaning and sighing and scratching him, sighing and crying out in his ear, God, why this woman, why just now, why not sooner, why not always, why not his? He was hers, every day more, every night, every touch and every kiss he was more hers than he was his.

It overflowed him. She overwhelmed him, this queen that allowed him so close to her. So intimate.

She slept on his chest, her hand over his heart and his running up and down her naked back, when realization hit him.

He had stolen from nobles. He had stolen from magicians, and he had stolen from royals. And right there, with the most powerful sorceress', most feared queen's legs intertwined with his, both craving closeness, he decided that, since she somehow owned his heart, he was going to steal hers. And that this particular treasure he would keep for himself.


End file.
